Command Center
__TOC__ Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP Appearance Progression States of Repair Command Center Thorium Capacity Command Center Mounted Unique Turrets Upon reaching Level 7 the Command Center becomes a Platform for mounting Unique Turrets. *Only 1 Unique Turret may be mounted on the Command Center at a time. *There are 3 Unique Turrets to choose from **The Blitz Turret, the Flood Turret or the Storm Turret Unique Turret Comparison Tables Construction & Upgrade Level Limits Additional Functions The Command Center also give the Player access to several other Game Functions which are accessed through the "Right Click" Menu. Related Missions Update History Listed in Reverse Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Earliest Updates *The Command Center received the ability to be upgraded to Level 8 in the Game Update of Feb 04, 2015 . *The Command Center received the ability to be upgraded to Level 7 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2014. *The Command Center received the ability to be upgraded to Level 6 in the Game Update of Nov 20, 2012. *The Command Center added the Set Nickname Function in the Game Update of Apr 19, 2012 . *The Command Center was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of WC on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Info *The Command Center releases the greatest number of Last Stand Defenders of any Building upon its destruction. *For information about the Command Center of Rogue Factions see Rogue Faction Command Center. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 14'' Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Rogue Faction Command Centers For More Information On This Topic See : Rogue Faction Command Center Related Pages FAQ '''Hit Expand to View This Section' *Is there any plan to release a new CC level w/ more platforms. **''The first easy question. Yes!'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) *Will we see a base size upgrade on next cc upgrade? **''It is absolutely one of the options we’re considering to mitigate the proliferation of buildings and the increased number of barricades.'' - AMA with WC Design Team ( Aug 26, 2014 ) External Links Click Expand to View Additional External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Introducing Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Level 7 CC Introduction Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Command Center 7 Discussion ( Official ) - Level 7 CC Discussion Thread. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/14/14 ) - Patch Notes, Command Center 7 ( Official ) - Patch Notes that include Level 7 CC release. *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread Name ( Official ) - '''Relative Information Gallery - Upgrade Messages ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.'' CC-Lv2-MessageBox.png|Level 2 Message CC-Lv3-MessageBox.png|Level 3 Message CC-Lv5-MessageBox.png|Level 5 Message CC-Lv6-MessageBox.png|Level 6 Message CC-Lv7-MessageBox.png|Level 7 Message CommandCenter-Lv08-Message.png|Level 8 Message Gallery - Misc ''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge.' CC-LeftClickMenu-Lv6-Below.png|Left Click Menu Levels 1 thru 6 CC-LeftClickMenu-Lv-7.png|Left Click Menu Level 7 - No Blitz CC-LeftClickMenu-Lv-7-WithBlitz.png|Left Click Menu Level 7 - With Blitz CC-Footprint-2.jpg|Footprint ( 8 x 8 ) GameUpdate-02-04-2015.png|Game Update: Feb 04 2015 Level 8 Upgrade Command Center Upgrade Level.png|Level 8 Announcement Level 8 email command center.png|Level 8 Email Announcement |link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7pcwAWdT2c Gallery - Animated CC-Free-Upgrade.gif|Free Upgrade for Returning Players After a Long Absence from WC Video Navigation Category:Buildings Category:A to Z